Interfering With Time
by iPAiNTED
Summary: -


Title: **Interfering With Time**

Author: _BLUEEEyyy_

Summary: Wolfram always held onto a tiny string of hope that Yuuri would eventually return his feelings. However, Wolfram meets his future self and learns about the worst imaginable and all hope he once held fades….Wolfram x Yuuri. LONG one – shot, complete.

Shorter Summary: Wolfram accidentally meets his future self and learns about the worst imaginable.

Pairing: Yuuri and Wolfram

Status: Complete, Long Story Mode One - Shot

Total Pages: 12  
Total Words: 5812  
Total Characters: 25127  
Total Paragraphs: 244  
Total Sentences: 501

"You, きみ, あ­なた" — this will be used as separation or 'break.' You know… when one scene changes to another… or when something just needs separation indication. In short, it is 'scene change'.

Author Notes: Long… _longest_ thing I ever written in one go. Wolfram or Yuuri might be out of character. I hope not though, but knowing me, they are.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, no own, blah, and blah.

You, きみ, あ­なた

"_What_?" Wolfram could not believe this. There standing in front of him… was another him. However, it was neither a mere image nor simply a mirror. It was a solid, physical, pure 'other' version of him. It was like a clone or a copy and Wolfram, well, Wolfram still could not believe this.

"I said," declared the look-alike, "I am you and you are me."

Wolfram was speechless; he did not know what to say.

"I am a future you," continued his twin not giving Wolfram a second glance, "I also _only_ have three minutes to say everything. This is a letter," Wolfram looked up as the twin forced a letter into his hands, "You will _not_ read it, at least not yet."

Wolfram stared.

"Repeat after me, I will keep this letter safe and will not read it until seven days has passed," the other demanded, his face clearly saying he was not taking "No" or disobedience as an answer. Wolfram knew that face well. He had always used that face when things did not go the way he wanted. Now that Wolfram was seeing this face himself, he admitted, he did look scary.

Wolfram continued to stare.

The other him snarled, "Repeat, now! My patience is waning; I cannot believe I am even tempted to burn myself."

Wolfram finally snapped out of his daze and muttered from fear of another him as strange as it sounds, "I will not read this letter until seven days has passed."

"Good," replied the other.

Wolfram then remembered that this was him—a future of himself. He decides to ask the one question that he has always thought about, "Does Yuuri… uh…I mean, does Yuuri and I—do we… _mumble_… _mumble_… together?" somehow, he was even embarrassed in front of himself. The words would not come out.

Fortunately, the other him knew what he was saying.

"No." stated the twin.

Wolfram gaped, "What?" He could not believe this.

"I think I only have around two minutes left. Do not ask stupid questions." Snapped the other, "This is precious time, at least ask something that has importance."

"Why?"

The look-alike's eyes narrowed, "Yuuri is married—to another, that is not you or I. He has chosen to marry a _female."_ He snarled harshly at that word, "We have no hope; we never had hope to begin with. It is a waste of our time."

"But—

"Look, I told you, I only have less than two minutes—one minute now before I'm forced back." declared the splitting image of him, "Yuuri does not like you. He will never like you in that way. I am you, I am a future of you, and I have lived what you are currently living and survived to tell the tale. Yuuri will never _ever_ like you for he has never liked me and I am _you._"

"Yuuri won't ever like me back?" the words sounded foreign even to his own ears. When had he ever sounded so weak? He felt vulnerable even though the only person that would ever see him in this state was… himself.

"No. He will not, ever. He_ only_ likes girls, the kindness he does to you or I was just that—kindness. He does not have any ulterior motive, no sense of 'romance' in any way towards you. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Shibuya Yuuri the Demon King will _never_ return your feelings, ever."

Wolfram felt like crying but he had to be strong even though it was himself. A tear managed to escape but the rest he forced not to drop. He had to have dignity left even though… it was just himself.

"I cannot believe I managed to make myself shed a tear," the look-alike murmured, "I—

Whatever the other him was about to say ended cut short. Wolfram supposed the other him was telling the truth about the three-minute thing, the time thing anyways. Wolfram did not know what to do. He still could not believe there was such thing as time travel or 'another' him traveling back in time.

He then recalled the look-alike's words about Yuuri and he felt sorrow inside once again. He did not like this feeling. It _hurt_. It was painful, he had to face the truth—he always knew somewhere, deep inside that Yuuri would never return his feelings. He just did not like the fact that it was 'another' him and not just 'himself' that told him that. Did it make sense? Oh well, he supposed, no use on dwelling on it any longer. He would be strong. Wolfram was a strong person, when his father died—he had not cried. He will not cry this time either.

Especially not, for a person that did not like him back and would never either.

You, きみ, あ­なた

The first thing Wolfram did after recalling his twin's words was hiding the letter in a safe place. After deeming the place the letter he kept it in was in a place where no one but himself would ever be able to touch, he breathed in deeply.

There was no point in burying himself into thoughts that would embarrass him. He would not think of Yuuri unrealistically any longer. Yuuri was his king and he was a soldier. If it were impossible, he would not force it to be possible. Wolfram was born to take harsh facts. After living through the war, that he was unable to help in, facts had hit him square in the face.

He was strong. It was not the first time something happened the way he did not want it to. However, it was the first time he had ever fallen in love and been rejected. No! Wolfram internally screamed at himself. Get over it!

He will not think of Yuuri.

He will not think of Yuuri.

He will not think of Yuuri.

He will not—

"Hey Wolfram!" said the voice he did not want to think about, "What are you doing here? Greta was looking for you—and—Hey! Don't ignore me."

This was difficult, Wolfram realized, truly difficult.

Wolfram found he could not look at Yuuri straight in the eye. He averted his eyes down ending up staring at the ground. There were tiles. They were an ugly shade of gray and oh right, he was supposed to reply…

"I am sorry, your majesty," Wolfram muttered bitterly, he should not call Yuuri by his name any longer. It would be rude, "Please excuse this humble one. I must be off to my room." He could not recall when he ever had to give anyone respect, however, he still remembered his lessons from long ago. At any opportunity, one should lower their 'self-esteem' before the king. It would not do to anger the ones in charge.

With a swift bow, he took off leaving Yuuri frozen to the spot.

Wolfram never looked back. If he had, he knew, that he would cry. Only things involved with Yuuri that went wrong managed to make Wolfram cry. This was one of them. He walked away with a forced, calm expression plastered on his face.

You, きみ, あ­なた

Wolfram knew Yuuri was not in their—no, it was not their room, and it only belonged to Yuuri. Yuuri had never wanted to share it in the first place. Wolfram had forced himself in, not giving Yuuri a chance to say no. Wolfram frowned. Now that he thought of it, Yuuri had said no a million times—he was not counting, he just knew it was a lot. He was positive it was a lot. Wolfram had not listened. He had never listened. Reality was giving him a big slap in the face.

He quickly took his belongings along with his stupid pink nightgown that his mother had given him. It was unfair, but when he thought about this as well, it really hurt. Even when wearing this stupid, girly nightgown, Yuuri had never made any indication of being attracted to him. For God's sake, Yuuri had never made a move on him—not that he wanted him to. No, Wolfram was over Yuuri or he would be… soon.

He decided he would burn the stupid nightgown to announce he was _really _over Yuuri. It was not anytime now though. Instead, he chose to bury the nightgown in with his other bags of clothes.

Entering his room, he noticed it was dusty. Not a lot of dust for the castle cleaners still cleaned it—but it looked bare, empty. It was true however, for he had not entered his own room for a long time. He could not even remember the last time he slept in this room. Oh right, it was the night he could not sleep and decided as Yuuri's fiancé that he had the right to sleep—

He will not think about this.

He will not think about this.

He will _not_ think about this.

No matter how many times he repeated anything, it would not work. He was still thinking.

Then he _remembered._

Yuuri—Yuuri was still his fiancé. No, he meant, King Yuuri—the King was still his fiancé. His hopeless fiancé, a fiancé that would never like him—a fiancé that did not belong to him and would never belong to him, a fiancé—

He should stop, really.

He was still the King's fake fiancé. Now that he thought about _this_, it was true. Yuuri had not wanted to propose, it was purely accidental. It was. Moreover, Wolfram, at that time, could not refuse when he had lost the duel. It was ridiculous to say the least. However, Wolfram knew, he must break the engagement even at the cost of his honor. One should not break an engagement when they had lost a duel, it would say they were… dishonorable and did not follow the rules. They were disrespectful to ignore the rules.

Wolfram would not be punished however for both of them did not want it. Breaking an engagement was also not a harsh crime; it was not a crime at all, really. It was only something… no one ever did. He might get scorned a few days, looked down upon by a few villagers, gossiped about by a few chatty housewives that had nothing better to do—and perhaps, a few would think of him as 'less'. People may also lose respect in him but it was okay. One should not break the engagement when they had lost both a duel and they were not the one that proposed (not to mention, it was the Demon King) but it was okay. It was truly okay. Even though Wolfram knew it was okay, why did he still feel like crying?

He could not be weak.

He should not be weak.

He will not be weak.

He was crying. The tears escaped. The tears from this morning that he managed to hold back were streaming down his face as well as the tears from now. All the tears from before, from when he was young, from when he was growing up and when he was older started to fall. It all came crashing down and he was unable to stop any of them. It was like a waterfall—they kept falling and falling and falling and falling and—

He will not let anyone see him like this. He will not!

In an instance, he slammed his door shut, locked it tight and collapse onto the floor.

Then… he was able to cry for his room was soundproof and knowing this he still did not want to.

In the end, he cried his heart out.

You, きみ, あ­なた

His eyes were puffy and red.

It would not do to let anyone see him like this.

Therefore, he stayed in his room, wept and slept.

You, きみ, あ­なた

He did not know how long time had passed by. It must have been a lot because he was hungry. His stomach was growling angrily at him and he finds he cannot take the strain. Gradually with clumsy steps, he walked towards his door and opened it.

"Wolfram!" shouted Yuuri and Wolfram looked.

The king was before him, outside his door. Why was the king here? Wolfram could not understand. It surely could not be because of him. Alternatively, it could be… the King might have just been worried about him—

"I was worried," mumbled Yuuri.

Ah, Wolfram was right. However—Yuuri was kind. He was honestly kind so he would be worried about everyone and not just him. Yuuri is the king after all. He was supposed to care. Wolfram tried to ignore his heart's glee and the dramatic jumps it is making inside of him. It was working too—

"Your eyes are red." Yuuri said, "You were crying?"

What a wimpy question! Of course, he was crying. It was painfully obvious, his eyes were puffed up like blowfishes and this was all the idiot could say—

Boiled in anger, Wolfram shouted, "You—

The word wimp was about to come out, almost but he managed to stop himself in time. He could not call the king a wimp, Yuuri was the king—the King! It would not do to call him anything but his majesty. Wolfram should stop indicating the King by Yuuri as well. It was… too familiar. They were anything but.

The king's dark eyes stared in confusion when Wolfram stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes, your majesty." Murmured Wolfram, he trusted his voice now, he was calmed, "Something had upset me, I am sorry it managed to concern you."

The king's eyes held bewilderment, "W—Wolfram?"

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Wolfram.

The king stared at him.

What did he want? Say something. He said his name and now he was silent. Wolfram was starting to lose his patience.

The king was still silent.

Why was he still silent? What an idiot! What did he want, anyways? Stupid—

"Well?" snapped Wolfram before he could stop himself.

The king looked up at him and blinked his eyes, once, twice, and then a third time. Oh god, why was Wolfram counting anyways? Then Wolfram recalled what he said and he internally scowled at himself, mentally anyways. He should not say something like that to the king. The King deserved the utmost respect. Wolfram was wrong so he should apologize. He should especially apologize when the king himself was still learning about the rules.

"I must apologize, your majesty—

"Stop,"

The voice was so soft that Wolfram thought he had imagined it.

"Your majesty—

"I said stop!" the voice came from the King. Wolfram stared and this time, _he_ was confused.

"Yes, your maj—

"Stop it. Why are you calling me that?" it was really the king. The king was the one telling him to stop.

…Why?

"It is what you are," was all Wolfram could reply. How could he say, it was what he was always supposed to call the king but had refused due to his spoiled personality. This was true. He had never had to call anyone with respect. His mother had held the position of Demon King or Queen before Yuuri had come along.

"But—you always called me Yuuri, my name, remember? My name…"

The king looked distraught. This was bad. Wolfram could not believe this. A voice—_his_ voice (a part of him) was yelling at him to just go back and pretend to be the happy fiancé and cling onto false hopes but the rationalized him would not give in. It would not do to make the king cry but he would never lie, especially not to himself.

"Yes, I must apologize for that—

"No!" the King shouted, then his voice went weaker, "I mean… you don't have to. I like… it when you call me by my name."

It was so quiet that Wolfram could not believe it so he did not.

"Your majesty—even though you may want a person to call you by your name, it would be disrespectful to do so," Wolfram said, the text was right from the rulebooks—books he had to memorize, "Not everyone can get what they want, not even the king."

It was easier now, Wolfram admitted, he could easily push his thoughts away and fall back into the 'perfect' soldier mode that his tutors molded him into becoming—that all soldiers trained to be like. He was to follow orders and advise the king but without stepping over the line…

"I want you!"

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened in shock—Yuuri just said…

Looking up, Yuuri was all flustered but he still spoke, "I—I want you to… call me by my name."

False hopes, the future Wolfram had been right. Wolfram was still clinging onto false hopes. Why would it not fade away? He thought he was able to push it all aside, bury it all into a deep corner of his mind… and now he noticed, it was impossible but he… he would try.

"Your majesty," Wolfram snarled harshly, it was not meant to come out so … cruel, "I am afraid I cannot, please respect my wishes."

With that spoken, he walked back into his room and slammed the door shut on Yuuri's face. King or not, he did not care—not at this point anyways. If Yuuri had said anything afterwards, Wolfram did not hear—could not hear.

His room _is _soundproof.

You, きみ, あ­なた

He was hungry, was his first thoughts.

He was hungry.

He was hungry!

He was… hungry.

Actually, hunger was all he could think of.

Suddenly, other thoughts came rushing in—

Food—he wanted food, that was why he decided to leave his room in the first place and ended up—

No!

Just no, his mind will not move there, no, not anymore. He was not ready.

He wanted to avoid Yuuri—the king, but he did not want to starve himself. He refused to die in any way—and most certainly not in a way when he can help himself.

He rejected the idea as being known as an emotional person that committed suicide immediately. He will not die, much less, by his own hands.

With slow steps, he approached his window. This was the only way—excusing the door of course, that might have someone (namely Yuuri) behind it. He opened his window and coughed. He forgot it was slightly dusty. The window never opened for quite a long time.

Climbing out was a simple task. He had done it many times as a child. It was during times when he was 'grounded' for disrespecting a guest or another. It was not his mother that grounded him, no, heaven's no. It was his uncle—a man, he refused to call uncle of course. It was Stoffel von Spitzberg, his mother's brother. Grounding meant denied access outside to play; guards would be outside his door to make sure of it. It was not that he was grounded long—perhaps two hours or so a day—his mother would never allow it otherwise. Still, he always managed a way to go outside and back in that timeframe. When he came back though—he always managed to pull a fake depressed expression on his face that made even the guards feel guilty.

His stomach growled again.

He really was hungry.

Approaching outside, he quickly went to the kitchen, avoiding all contact with others—frankly, no one was around so it was a simple task. The kitchen was empty as well; Wolfram briefly wondered where the castle helpers all went but brushed the thought aside. He had more problems to deal with—like curing his stomach hunger.

You, きみ, あ­なた

After filling up his stomach, his brain was able to function again.

He found a mirror hanging on the wall and he curled his lips in disgust. He looked… beyond horrible, if possible.

His reflection was so… ugh.

That was all he could say, really. He could not remember ever looking so bad. He had never cried—much anyways.

He walked across the hallway and froze at a doorway.

Yuuri—_his_ Yuuri was apparently hugging Conrad.

Now, rationalized thoughts left him.

With anger, "Yuuri, you are such a cheater!"

Oh no, those were _his_ words and _his_ thoughts. This was not good.

The two other people in that room (Conrad and Yuuri) quickly went out of their embrace and stared at Wolfram. Conrad was probably staring because he has never seen Wolfram looking any worst than this. Yuuri was staring… why was the King staring?

Oh right, he said those words by accident.

"Sorry, excuse me, I am afraid that I interrupted, do continue." The words he said felt foreign when foreign expressions greeted him.

Bowing once and with a dash of all dignity left—he rushed off.

"Wait—Wolfram, it's not what you think!" shouted Yuuri.

Wolfram did not think yet he finds himself thinking. Of course, it was not what he thought, how could he ever think that Yuuri liked him? It was clear as day. Yuuri liked Conrad. He had always liked Conrad. Conrad who was talented with swordsmanship, Conrad who was amazing and skillful, Conrad who was comforting and understanding—

Stupid, stupid, stupid—He would not cry.

He would not cry.

He was crying, _again._

Why was he running?

He stopped.

He sees Yuuri closes in on him and his mind screams at him to run—that he will not like the outcome, that he will hate it, and that he does not want to let Yuuri see his pathetic crying face.

He stays rooted to the spot, his back faced to Yuuri.

"…Wolfram?" it was the King's uncertain voice but Wolfram chose to ignore it. Maybe, just maybe, Yuuri will leave when he realizes that Wolfram does not feel like answering.

Minutes passed.

Nope, Yuuri was not moving. He was not saying anything either. Wolfram was still crying as well.

This was all a very bad combination.

Wolfram flinched when he felt a hand touch him and realized it belonged to Yuuri.

Slowly, he finds himself embraced. This must be like how Yuuri and Conrad hugged as well except not as awkward. It felt strange, different. Yuuri had never hugged him voluntarily before. Actually, he never hugged Wolfram at all, if ever.

"I like you."

The words spoken so quietly like the other voices from Yuuri that Wolfram had heard before. However, this time—it was even quieter, if possible. Wolfram figured that if he were not this close to Yuuri he would not have heard it at all.

His breath was stuck in his throat. He could not believe this.

Yuuri's mouth was next to Wolfram's ear and Wolfram froze. His body could not move, refused to move. If he moved an inch, Yuuri's lip might even touch his ear. Wolfram did not want that. He would get weird feelings, feelings he had tried to ignore and erase. The other boy probably did not even know what he was doing as well.

"I… really like you." The voice said, quietly. Seconds passed and Wolfram found he was in a more comfortable embrace.

He liked this embrace better.

"Wolfram, I like you. I think I really like you."

Wolfram stiffened.

"I...I never knew that I liked you. I am somewhat surprised about it myself. I cannot believe I'm saying this either."

Wolfram realized this must be a dream. Otherwise, Yuuri would not say things like this. If this was a dream, it was okay—more than okay actually. Wolfram buried his face into Yuuri's chest. If this were a dream, he would enjoy it. He would ignore the rest thereafter. He would get over Yuuri as long as it took—afterwards. Now, he will enjoy this dream and cherish it. He can think again later.

He threw his mind around the corner. He will fetch it when the dream ends.

"I did not understand why... you were calling me so... differently" The dream Yuuri continued, "I like you and I like it when you call me by my name."

Now, Wolfram realized, this really was a dream. It could be nothing else otherwise.

"When you cried today, I felt weird inside. I realized I do not like it when you cry. Wolfram, when we get married… never cry anymore, okay?" and the words he said was like a lullaby. Wolfram was sleepy, how he was sleepy in a dream, he did not know. He did not bother to figure it out either—this was the best dream ever. It was like a dream come true. A dream he always wanted. A dream he wanted to be real. A dream he would give anything to make it existent.

"…Are you okay?" The dream Yuuri was rambling like a real Yuuri. "I mean… you were… different."

Really, the dream Yuuri even talked like real Yuuri. The choices of his words, the way he murmured, the pauses, and the—

Wolfram pinched himself and winced. This was not a dream. This was not a dream. This was not a dream. His heart leapt in glee and his mind believed this to all be a joke. He would never lie to himself, ever. His future self would never lie to him either.

Wolfram never lied, period.

What was this?

Wolfram now noticed that Yuuri was still rambling… on and on…

This was a real Yuuri, a real Yuuri—he was _real._

Yuuri was not false or a dream person, or his desperate attempt of affection so his mind decided to create it, he was not a human-sized robot or stuff animal either.

It was Yuuri.

Furthermore, Wolfram—Wolfram just remembered everything that Yuuri said.

He likes me; Wolfram said to himself, he said he likes me.

Yuuri said he liked Wolfram.

Yuuri returned Wolfram's 'impossible' affection.

Yuuri did the impossible.

How could a person do the impossible?

_Did I lie to myself?_ It was all he could think about even though he may be in Yuuri's arms—even though Yuuri was currently talking to him and Wolfram was pointedly not listening.

Wolfram then realized he might have imagined the whole 'another himself' thing. Probably, he could have dreamed it up as well or perhaps undergone hallucination.

Wolfram was so happy that everything that did not have anything to do with him and Yuuri shoved aside into the deepest corners of his mind (of useless memories and junks)—a place he did not feel like looking in any time soon.

For the moment, he was just comfortable in being in Yuuri's arms. He would remind Yuuri about the "marriage" comment he had slipped before afterwards. Fortunately, for him, he had listened that far before going into 'unable to hear a word' mode where voices were unable to comprehend and everything went into one ear and out the other. For now, he was happy and that was all that matters.

The forgotten letter laid in Wolfram's private, secret, and unbreakable by no one but himself diary.

You, きみ, あ­なた

_LETTER_

Past Wolfram,

Pleasant day, is it not?

I am you and you are I. Is it difficult to comprehend? I hope not. I also hope what I said to you has sunk in. I am sure it has, I mean, I am you, you know. Does that make any sense? Anyways, you had better not screw up because I sure did not. This was a truly difficult task that I wonder how the other I had done it.

Let us move on, shall we?

Knowing myself, and knowing you, we did not read this letter until it was too late.

However, in some cases that you or should I say "I" read this letter; it should have been _at least_ a week after I have departed this 'uncanny letter' to you as we had agreed upon. No one but you or I should have read this letter at all. If one has, kill them. You must kill them. They cannot live or everything will eternally screw up. A person that is not us that has read this or found this secret must die.

Now we shall get over the people dying part…

Whenever you read this letter… just note that, you planned everything—another you anyways. First, you must read everything in this letter carefully, memorize it and then_ burn_ it. Leave no trace of it left.

Secondly, everything I said was real.

Yuuri will marry another girl if you screwed up, somehow. Well, get this, Yuuri was supposed to marry another girl—but we had sped the process up in our favor instead. If you one day wake up and finding everything you once believed has been wrong—that means, you never went back the way "I" did and did what you were supposed to do.

Oh right, I read a letter similar to this before and it is difficult to remember. Do not bother scowling or glaring at this paper, I am you, you know. I know what you would do for I did it as well.

Ahem.

You are supposed to go to Anissina for her time machine. Yes, she has a time machine, a 'different' time machine anyways. Instead of joining with your other self like_ normal_ time machines and disappearing into nothing when you go to the wrong times (times where you aren't born yet), you gain your own solid body. She created this time machine a long time ago. She has always kept it a secret though so I hope you have not told anybody at all or she will get… angry. (This time machine is also weak; its' time limit is only three minutes. After three minutes, you will be back in your own time. It also uses a lot of demon magic and takes a lot of time to recharge as well. If you mess up once, you will have to wait a _long_ time (probably millions of years but we would be dead by then, so I would not think of it) to use it again. Four words to you: _Do not mess up_.)

Oh right, I was supposed to go on about what you should do.

Okay, you are supposed to do what "I" did to you. Yes, you are supposed to crush your own hopes. Stupid, is it not? Do not ask me. I do not know how someone that should be 'me' came up with this stupid idea. Hey, it works though, does it not?

Afterwards, you are supposed to give them a letter like the one I gave you and give the same exact directions or something similar anyways.

With a now secured future, that stupid bimbo of an airhead should disappear.

I hate her. I hope that you will not have to meet her for I could not stand her.

She is such a—

Ahem. I will now get a move on…

Thirdly, as I have traveled back in time to you, you will remember your past memories. If you screw up and forget to crush your own hopes or forgot to bother reading this stupid letter—you will gain memories that were 'supposed' to happen and not forget your old ones. That is right. Trust me; you do not want these stupid memories. I am you, I would know.

Do not feel strange if people around you act as if everything is normal, time changed for you but not for them. They make note of no changes, they believe everything to be normal. The only one who would notice the differences is you or Anissina but she will not bother commenting on it—for she would know internally that she was the one that lent you the instrument in the first place.

Anissina helped you mess with time, Wolfram. To be honest, I am cringing now—you and Yuuri are not supposed to be together. This is also reminding me that I am not supposed to be with Yuuri. I mean, I _am_ you, you know.

As difficult as it is to understand, you _had better _get together with Yuuri or else I will somehow find a way to 'kill myself' that is not me.

We are messing with time— interfering. We are doing things that are not supposed to happen. We are changing things in our favor. We may be selfish but at least it works.

If you ever read this letter, I hope it would not be too late. I also hope that you managed to get Yuuri as well because Yuuri is mine—ours.

When I get back to my time, Yuuri had better be with me or I will find a way to burn myself (the past you) even though I am in the far future.

Nevertheless, I will know whether you did it right or not when I go back to my own time.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld

—

—

—

PS. I did not want to write this but somehow, I ended up writing it. …I know it hurt for a while (if I managed to do my job correctly and I hope you will too). I am not feeling guilty however, (I better not, I mean… feeling guilty for yourself is somewhat strange, huh?) it was worth it in the end, right? For I know, it was worth it for me and I am you… and… well, you get the rest.

You, きみ, あ­なた

Author Notes: This is an advertisement fan fiction. This fan fiction purely created to 'encourage' other fan writers to write more KKM fan fiction. That is right; _you_ read what this 'pitiful' author wrote. If you had time to read this, you _also_ have time to write your own KKM story. Go write, _now._ You will make this 'poor' author's day.

Oh yeah, if you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, do not hesitate to inform this 'unintelligent' author in any way. There is a lot in there… somewhere. (Lazy to check, lazy to re-read, lazy to bother asking anybody to beta) So if you see any, please tell me where and what. This will honestly make my day—but if you write a KKM story, it would make my day more.

Nevertheless, thank you for reading.

—

—

—

/End

PS. Should I make a Yuuri version? (_A version of this story centered on Yuuri_)


End file.
